


Small Favors in High Doses

by CultOfAdoration



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Assisted Masturbation, Drabble, Multi, Orgasm Denial, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultOfAdoration/pseuds/CultOfAdoration
Summary: Drabble collection? Drabble collection.





	Small Favors in High Doses

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble collection? Drabble collection.

Multi’s face burns bright as he feels the beginnings of tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Shaking fingers once again curl around the length of his cock — hot, dripping, and twitching with his pulse. He dizzily looks up to gauge Aether’s reaction, only managing fleeting eye contact with the larger ghoul before another throb of tension at the base of his dick has his eyes rolling shut.

  
His heat hit him like a freight train, its approach forgotten completely in the chaos that is their most recent tour cycle. There was hardly a minute of downtime that Multi didn’t worry about Aether catching him, working him practically into a frenzy before each show, only to make him wait until they were back at their hotel or on the bus before he was allowed to cum. Leave it to Aether to turn a simple animal instinct into flat out torture.

  
Leaning over him on the couch, Aether leers down at Multi, laid back with his shirt undone, trousers haphazardly rolled down to his knees. A ruddy flush mars his smooth dark grey skin all the way down to his heaving chest, disappearing past the fabric of his shirt. Aether shifts his weight onto one hand, planted beside Multi’s head, and brings the other to cover the still stationary hand with his own.

  
“It’s okay. Show me how you like it, baby.”


End file.
